Snowy Dreams A Gaara love story
by EpicKiiroPanther
Summary: This is a Gaara love story, between you and the character. Rated T because of more mature content    Enjoy!
1. Fuyuku!

**Snowy Dreams…**

**Chapter 1 3**

Hi! I'm Fuyuku! Most just call me Fuyu! It means 'child born in the winter.' That's what I am. Tsunade is my mother. I think she's my real mother. I don't really know. Anyway, I have lightning and chakra strings as my chakra nature. I'm crazy-bad strong. Well, being Tsunade's child, I'd have to be! She taught me everything I know! Oh, and I have incredibly strong medical abilities, ones that surpass even Kabuto's!  
>So don't mess with me :P!<p>

"Oka-san? Does it snow in Suna?" I asked. I was 10 years old.  
>"I don't know sweetie. You'll find out someday." She answered.<p>

I'm now 16 and currently ANBU level. The Akatsuki tried to capture me lots of times. Jeez, they piss me off!  
>Now, its ten days until my birthday and I find myself wondering again. So I'm gonna ask. It is snowy here!<br>"Ayame…" I cooed. A white owl flew onto my arm, perching as though she belonged there.  
>"Hey, pretty girl…take a note for me, okay?" I asked. I set her down on the window ledge, took my favourite quill, and wrote to the Kazekage. He did know me, after all.<p>

(Note:) _Kazekage-sama… I find myself wondering…does it snow in Suna? Please don't disregard this letter- I really want to know!_

_Yours, Fuyu-chan!  
>Ps. You better have bought me a birthday prezzie! (just kidding!)<em>

The last bit was a joke. I am coming up to my 17th birthday, proving to be slightly younger then Gaara. Whatever.

I tied the note around her neck with a red ribbon and sent her off to Suna.  
>I sat back in my chair. I can't wait to see what he says!<p>

He responded.  
>Here's what it says:<p>

_Fuyu… Maybe you should come see for yourself.  
>Love, Gaara<br>P.S. don't worry- I've got something VERY special for you ;)_

I fan-girl squealed. Gaara himself invited me!  
>Just so you know, it's been about 5 years since I last went to Suna, what with the distance and the complications. I saw him before then and we had an epic time.<br>I thought I liked him before but…  
>Love makes the heart go fonder, right?<p>

"OKA-SAN!" I yelled. My voice could be heard echoing throughout the Hokage's office.  
>"WHAT?" She yelled back, glomping me. We laughed at ourselves, seeing as we were heaps on the floor. We stood up and dusted ourselves off.<br>"Can I go to Suna? Gaara asked me to!" I put on puppy dog eyes.  
>She critically assessed the note.<br>"Fine. But no sex until at least the second date!" She demanded. I nodded.  
>"Use THAT jutsu." She said. I nodded and teleported straight to the Kazekage's office.<p>

"Hi Kankuro and Temari!" I yelled, glomping Kankuro. I recovered quickly and glomped Temari too, laughing at the fact they were on the floor and I wasn't.  
>Then Gaara walked in.<br>I tried to glomp him, but he caught me and spun me around.  
>"I missed you Gaara!" I yelled, kissing him on the cheek. He blushed. I rushed over to the window. I saw no snow.<br>Gaara walked over and casually stuck a hand around my shoulders. For some reason I blushed at this.  
>"Yeah… but we're forecasted for snow!" He said. My eyes brightened.<p> 


	2. Kankuro! Why?

**Chapter 2 **

Gaara's eyes narrowed.  
>"Get your chakra strings off of me, Kankuro, before I punch you in the FACE!" Gaara was pretty worked up. Jeez, it was only a little contact!<br>"Cool it, little bro!" Kankuro said, removing the chakra strings. Gaara let his arm linger for a moment before dropping it to his side. He ran a hand through his hair.  
>"Who is she going to live with?" Gaara asked.<br>Temari and Kankuro looked at each other.  
>"Not at mine…I have a girlfriend and a s-" Kankuro started.<br>"Don't finish that sentence! Oh, and Shikamaru is visiting soon…" Temari trailed off. I patted her on the shoulder.  
>Gaara sighed.<br>"Guess you're with me." He stated. I felt my heart sink. His words were emotionless, said without a second thought. I didn't know what to say. So I said nothing.  
>I felt emotions choke me and threaten to take me over.<br>I teleported to the wall made of glass. It was something that you and Gaara had made when you visited when you were kids. I could use a little bit of fire chakra then, so we created this giant glass wall. It was iridescent, and there were multiple colours swirling around. It was opaque.  
>I sat there, kneeling at the foot of it. Tears spilled over my cheeks. I'd liked him since my childhood. That easy friendship had developed into something else.<br>The tears made wet patched in the sand. All of a sudden, a cold feeling spread across my cheeks. I looked to the heavens. Snow. Pure, innocent snow. All I did was lie down and enjoy the sight of the snow as It piled up on my body.

~Gaara's PoV~

She'd gone. I didn't even know what made her leave so suddenly.  
>Temari whirled on me. "You idiot!" she yelled.<br>I was mystified. "What did I do?" I asked.  
>"She's going off to cry now! Did you not see her face?" Temari was seething with anger. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. The words were on my lips, but I couldn't voice them. Instead I ventured outside.<br>I looked up.  
>Snow.<br>I'd best find her quickly.  
>I'm sorry, Fuyu…<p>

~Normal PoV~s

I shivered. I was so cold. The snow was piling up on my body, making me go numb.  
>But I don't care.<br>I don't care anymore. Sure, Tsunade would be devastated if I died…no one else would be though.  
>I think.<p>

~Gaara's PoV~

I need to find her. The snow's getting heavy now. I'm worried about her.  
>To be honest, I miss her already.<br>I put my hand to my head, thinking about the character on my forehead.  
>Love…?<p>

~Normal PoV~  
>I lay in the foetal position, trying to collect warmth. I was stuck under the snow. I hadn't the strength left to break free of its icy clutches.<p>

So I lay there.

I felt the snow next to my right shoulder shift. The snow covering my face was removed. I looked into Gaara's face.  
>He was worried.<br>So he does care…  
>He hugged me. I hugged back, stealing his body heat.<br>"I thought I'd lost you…" He said into my shoulder. I snuggled closer still.  
>He teleported us back to his private chambers.<p>

~*~  
>"You've gone blue! You need to have a warm bath. I'll run it for you." Gaara was fussing over me. I kinda liked it. I was lying in his bed, in Temari's pajamas and Gaara's dressing gown. I pulled the dressing gown closer.<br>Lynx. Good choice.  
>Even angels will fall for that cologne, apparently.<br>Gaara saw this and he lay next to me, wrapping an arm around me.  
>"You still cold?" He asked, concern blatant throughout his beautiful blue eyes. His panda eyes were cute!<p>

I've always loved pandas!

I nodded and pressed myself closer to him. Yeah, I was cold, but nothing I couldn't manage. I was kinda taking advantage of him.

Does that make me a bad person?

"Go have your bath." Gaara smiled at me as he said this. I stood up, following the scent of chamomile and lavender. My favourite smells!

I stood up, nothing but a dressing gown on. I got lost on the way back to Gaara's chambers. So I went for a wander!  
>I was walking down a familiar corridor when I ran into someone.<p>

Well, walked. But whatever.

We fell to the floor, my hands stopping me from hitting my head off his chest. I looked into wide panda eyes.  
>A blush crept across my face.<br>"I got lost!" I yelled in defence.  
>Gaara chuckled.<br>"I thought so…That's why I started to look for you… I've walked this corridor about 5 times!" I laughed at the last point. He smiled, stood up and offered me a hand. I took it.  
>When I got up, he didn't let go.<br>"Let me direct you to your quarters, Utsukushī hime." He bowed to me and I blushed.  
>Me, a 'beautiful princess'?<p>

He took my hand and led me back to the bedroom. (Pervs, get your mind out of the gutter! Fun being in the gutter though ;))

I allowed him to lead me. He sat down on the springy bed, then stood up, gesturing to the bed. I lay down, bringing the covers to my head.  
>"Still can't sleep, huh?" I asked tentatively.<br>"No…" He trailed off thoughtfully.  
>I lay there for a while, watching as he turned off the lights.<br>"Gaara?" I asked.  
>"Hn?" He replied, head turned to the night sky.<br>"Sleep next to me?"  
>Gaara looked at me, a blush on his face.<br>He nodded and lowered himself into the bed.  
>He slipped an arm around me. I snuggled into him.<p>

I think he found it a bit awkward. So I tried to pull back.  
>He didn't let me.<br>"Humour me a little longer." He spoke softly.  
>"Gaara… do you like me?" I asked, my voice as quiet as a ghost- practically nonexistent.<br>"I…guess I do." He said slowly.  
>"Good. Feeling's mutal." I said, affection laced in my tone.<br>Gaara's eyes widened. I could tell that much. The light of the moon spilling in from the window highlighted his eyes, mouth and nose.  
>"Am I dreaming again?"<br>"You should know that it's not a dream, Gaara." I said, looking him in the eyes.  
>He stroked my hair.<br>"Just go to sleep. You look tired." He said.  
>He was absolutely right. I was cold and tired. I snuggled into his warm, unfortunately clothed chest.<br>Then…

…I began to dream… sweet dreams filled with happiness.

Happiness.  
>And unfamiliar concept, as of late.<p> 


	3. Uh Nice Dressing Gown?

**Chapter 3! **

I woke up, my face turned into Gaara's chest. I looked up into his panda-like eyes. Gaara smiled. I smiled back. It had been too long since I had seen Gaara smile for real. I wrapped my arms around his chest and smiled into his chest. I hid my head under his blue dressing gown. I was kinda embarrassed, wondering if I had heard Gaara wrong last night. I hoped I hadn't.

Gaara wrapped his strong arms around me and gave me a very warm hug. His eyes were closed. I looked at him, seeing if he wanted to sleep.  
>"You can sleep if you want to." I said, quietly.<br>He shook his head. "I can't. My demon won't allow it." He said with a hint of regret.  
>I sat and thought.<p>

"I can suppress it." Enthusiasm entered my voice.  
>"Really?" He asked. I nodded.<br>"I guess I could try it…" I sat up and he lay in my arms. I smiled at him, as one would to their child. He felt really vulnerable, here, in my arms.

Then he started to glow.  
>I applied chakra. It was tiring.<br>But for Gaara…

It was worth it.

He woke up and blinked several times.  
>"That was weird." He stated simply. I slumped slightly. I might have high chakra reserves, but this had severely dented them.<br>"Was it worth it?" I asked, panting slightly.  
>"Yeah. Wanna know what I dreamt of?" He asked seductively.<br>I nodded in response.  
>"Well," He started, "I dreamt of a beautiful night sky. We were lying next to the glass that we made. There was snow drifting daintiliy onto our intertwining bodies. A snowy dream, like you had the other night. You told me, remember? You were lying in my arms… I knew in my heart that it was right. That you were the one I was supposed to be with." He smiled.<br>I smiled back.  
>I was just glad we felt the same.<br>He clasped my hand tightly, then stood up lucidly. He walked over to the simple door.

Locked.

Gaara looked confused.  
>"Kankuro won't keep us like this~!" I said lightly.<br>Gaara looked at me.  
>"I don't mind being locked in a room with you." He caressed my face lightly. I tilted my head into his palm with a smile. I was at a diagonal eye level with Gaara. Slowly,<p>

Ever slowly,  
>He touched lips with me.<br>Just for a second.

Kankuro burst into the door as Gaara pulled back.  
>"Ooh, interrupting something?" He teased. I rolled my eyes at him and flicked him on the forehead, like when we were little.<br>"Ugh, I HATE when you do that!" He laughed towards the end, though, so his words held no bearing.  
>"So, why lock the door?" I looked him directly In the eyes…menacingly. If looks could kill…<p>

Well, there would be many people who are dead (myself included hehe!)

"Wh-why? Didn't you like it..?" He stammered.  
>My eye twitched. "That's irrelevant!"<br>"I…I did it because I was protecting you two! Someone wanted to kill Fuyu! I apprehended them. I also wanted my little brother to grow a pair and face up to his feelings!" Kankuro's violent confession shocked us both.  
>So what did I do?<br>I hugged him.

"Thank you…" I whispered into my ear.  
>"The thing you ordered is in the office." Kankuro said after disentangling me.<br>"Oh, and Temari?" Kankuro threw over his shoulder, "She's fucking Shikamaru…"  
>"Enough! I'm relatively innocent!" I yelled, laughing because I know that it's not even remotely true.<br>Gaara came over and hugged me.  
>"Show me how you fight."<p> 


	4. Fight!

**Chapter 4! **

I was facing Kankuro. For the reason that we were both puppet masters and that we had different fighting styles.  
>so, yeah.<p>

~The fight!~

I activated my chakra poison strings. I call them that because if they touch you, they begin to paralyse your body without any knowledge of it. A deadly weapon. It's a combination of medical jutsus and chakra strings. I didn't activate my lightening ones because I didn't want to accidentally kill someone…

Like the last time.  
>"Right. Kankuro, defence only. Let's see what you have, Fuyu."<br>I smiled sadistically. May as well let the real me surface.  
>My ugly side.<br>I attached chakra strings to Kankuro's puppets and sent a green charge down the defence one. It shattered. Easily repairable, with the right knowledge. The main thing is that it is now unusable. Kankuro's eyes widened and I just grinned. A bit like Orochimaru on crack.  
>STRONG crack.<br>I turned on my lightning strings and fried his 'crow' puppet. That would be unusable…and it can't be repaired, if I didn't have expertise in this field. I showed them the last type of string on Kankuro himself.  
>"Total manipulation!" I said. I entered his head via the chakra strings.<br>And began to control his body.

If I did it for too long it would exert my chakra. That isn't advisable. Trust me; I've tried.  
>"So, you're a legend with chakra strings. What else?" Kankuro asked.<br>"For the next one, I'll obliterate my own puppet." I said, releasing a puppet scroll.  
>It was a high level defence puppet; even Gaara saw this.<br>I made a few hand signs.  
>"Shi no inazuma!(lightning of death)" Lightning struck down onto the puppet.<br>It exploded.  
>Literally.<br>Shattered.  
>Like my heart, when I had had to leave Gaara all of those years ago…<br>I smiled and looked at Kankuro.  
>"Where's the medical ward?" I asked, confident, "I can probably heal anyone in there, as long as they're willing."<br>Gaara nodded and showed me the way to the hospital.  
>Kankuro had found a new senpai!<br>"So, Fuyu-senpai, teach my everything you can!" He asked, eagerly.  
>I sighed. "If I can and when I have time." I answered.<br>Kankuro did a little jump for joy, and promptly fell over.  
>"Oopsie!" I said, looking at him.<br>"What's wrong with him?" Gaara asked worriedly.  
>"The first chakra strings I used have slow releasing poison as a result of my medical jutsus. I can make it quicker or slower if I need too…"<br>I looked at Kankuro.  
>"Do you trust me?"<br>He nodded, flinching.  
>I touched his head and closed my eyes. At that point I became a part of him. I felt his pain. It was bad. I reached out a hand and healed him instantly.<br>I opened my eyes and groaned.  
>"Man, I really hate having to do that!" I complained.<br>"What was that?" Gaara inquired.  
>"Oh that?" I asked, "Basically, I become a part of a person. Feel their pain, experience their memories painlessly. I reach inside of them and heal the problem. But they have to trust me, totally and completely, for it to work. Not even Tsunade can do this."<br>I bowed.  
>Tears formed at my eyes. Just thinking of the whole parents thing made me cry.<br>Who were they?  
>Why didn't they want me?<br>Gaara took my hand and led me to a young ninja, barely out of her nappies (well, she was only 13), and crying.  
>I looked at her.<br>"What's your name?" I asked as gently as possible.  
>"Miki…" She sniffled.<br>"Well, Miki, I'm Fuyuku! You can call me Fuyu though," I whispered the last part as if it were a secret.  
>"What's wrong?" I asked gently.<br>"What's not wrong!" She yelled. She was frustrated. I completely got it.  
>I looked at her doctors records.<br>_'Weak limbs. Weak bronchial tubes. Low chakra reserves. Broken leg. Brain damage. Scarring.'_

I turned to Gaara.  
>"This will take me 3 days to heal." I informed him.<br>He nodded silently, squeezing my hand as I 'became' a part of Miki.

~3 days later~

I was very tired. On the plus side, the girl was healed. Couldn't do much about her chakra, but the rest…

Totally and completely fine.  
>Gaara looked at me in awe.<br>"I need a coffee and a kiss." I said, the last part slipping out involuntarily.  
>Gaara smiled. "I can comply with both. Just not here."<br>I grinned and started to drag him towards the door. Gaara simply picked me up, bridal style no less.  
>I raised an eyebrow. "Bridal style? How cliché!"<br>He laughed. "I'm a walking cliché!"  
>I laughed with him as he teleported us to the room… I swear I heard it lock.<br>"I'm gonna kill you Kankuro!" I yelled at the closed door.  
>"My ears, or me personally?" He teased.<br>"Both probably!" I yelled back.  
>Gaara was used to my bipolar behaviour and has already finished the cappuccino. My favourite!<p>

I sipped my cappuccino as Gaara told me about what it was like when I was gone. I shed a tear for him.  
>Good job I think makeup is overrated!<br>Gaara leaned forward.  
>"I think it's time for me to fulfil the rest of the promise." He touched his lips to mine, smiling into the kiss. I smiled back, whilst kissing him. Then we broke apart.<br>"I really need some sleep." I said apologetically.  
>"It's okay. I'll watch over you!" Said Gaara protectively.<br>He stroked my hair, singing a lullaby under his breath.

I slipped into a deep sleep.

A dream of snow. Snowy dreams, like Gaara had said.


	5. Notes

**Chapter 5 **

I woke, bed sheets curled around my clenched hand. I yawned, and put my arm on the now-vacant spot where Gaara had lain last night. It was still warm. I smiled to myself, and then replayed yesterday's events. I stretched and put on my Imax glasses, just because I could. I think they suited me. I don't need glasses but…it's good to be prepared! I sat up, arms straight in front of me. I did a double take at the clock. The time was so horrifically late I don't want to say what it said! I jumped out of my bed, trying to dress as quickly as I could. Then I looked at the clock through clear eyes. No, it was 6:30. Wow. I sunk back onto the bed, half dressed. There was a note stuck on the clock.

"I'm gonna kill Gaara for this, blocking up the clock time…" I grumbled under my breath.

_Note:_

_Fuyu-Chan…Kankuro did lock the door. Fortunately for him he is still in one piece. Feel free to wreak revenge.  
>PS. I'll be back in half an hour.<em>

I looked at the clock.  
>That time would be now!<br>As if on cue, Gaara entered the room and blushed at my…attire.

Oh, damn.  
>I was in a bra and booty shorts. Seriously. This was the ensemble I has picked when I carelessly shoved on my clothes.<br>The worst part?  
>The top I was going to wear was a belly top.<br>Hastily, I pulled it on. Gaara has swivelled in his heel and was facing the door, a look of mortification of epic proportion on his handsome face. I laughed inwardly. Wouldn't want to ruin his pride!  
>I pulled on my duster coat and slipped on some boots.<br>Yeah. I'm a boot girl (true in real life, too!)  
>I extended a hand to Gaara.<br>"I think it's time you met my mom!" I said. Gaara just looked…  
>Well, let's leave your imagination to run wild!<p>

My coat swished around me as I took Gaara's hand, plunging into the sandy winds. We sought shelter, and shelter we had found. This was what we were heading towards. A safe haven…

~*~  
>At Konoha<br>~*~

I was still wearing my lustrous outfit, my coat flaring behind me. I'd always loved wearing things that trailed! I ran straight up to Tsunade's office, a look of glee on my face. I ran up to her and hugged her. She hugged back. But there was reluctance.  
>"Oka-san? What's wrong?" My voice was laced with worry.<br>"Nothing, dear. Just the sound ninja posing a threat. Again. It's a new record!" she said, disgruntled.  
>"Anyways, why is Gaara here with you?" She asked, scrutinising Gaara.<br>"Er, um…you see-" I started.  
>"We're dating." He smiled at the end of the sentence, his hand gripped in mine tightly.<br>Tsunade leaned forward menacingly.  
>"And WHEN did this happen?" She asked, eye twitching.<br>I stepped back a little and held my hands up.  
>"Are you pregnant?" She asked.<br>"WHAT THE F*** (Censored for your own protection)?" I yelled.  
>she laughed at me and made shooing motions.<br>"I'm just yanking your chain." She chortled. I huffed, turned on my heel, and went to Ichiraku's and sat down.

Next to me was Naruto. I smiled.  
>"I challenge you to a ramen eating contest!" I said, pointing at me. Resounding 'ooh's echoed throughout the room.<br>Naruto nodded.  
>"Loser…loses their pride!" I said. Naruto nodded.<p>

~6 bowls later~  
>We were being bet on. Hey, even Gaara had found me.<br>Bastard was betting on Naruto too!  
>"Go, go, go, go!" Numerous people chanted.<br>Naruto had more betters…but I had more money bet on me!

~6 more bowls later~  
>Naruto looked pretty sick. I was still going. I was sure I could only have one more bowl, but…<br>I WON!

IN your FACE Gaara!  
>I looked at Gaara<p>

But, instead of gloating at the money I won and he lost, I just smiled at him. What else could I do?  
>"You know what's next, don't you?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow.<br>"Oh, no. You can't be-" He started.  
>"GAMBLING TIME!" I yelled, doing a fist pump for extra measure.<br>I ran to the Hokage's office.  
>"Time to gamble, Oka-san!" I yelled at her.<br>"WHAT? You know I have no money!" She said, seemingly jealous. She must of heard of my good fortune.  
>"Oh, COME ON!" I shouted. I knew she had money.<br>"FINE!" She conceded defeat and stood up.  
>"I know the perfect place!" She said, a victorious smile on her face. It must have been a while since she cut loose…<p>

~5 hours later~

For some reason, Gaara had tagged along.  
>"Wow. You're really a force to be reckoned with." He murmured in awe. I nodded exuberantly.<br>Why deny the truth?  
>I yawned. I was actually quite tired.<br>Gaara noticed my hinting and picked me up, bridal style. I smiled and snuggled into his familiar warmth. Tsunade just looked uncomfortable. I yawned a final time, before slipping into a peaceful slumber.

There was an almighty crash. I opened my eyes.  
>My eyes widened.<br>Akatsuki?


	6. Dirty little secret

**Chapter 6 **

What the hell is happening?  
>Why? Why do they pertain to destroy what little happiness I have left?<p>

One of the members removed their hat. Sharingan. Black hair. A sarcastic smirk. The partner did the same. They had blonde hair, their face covered by an ANBU mask. I had a flashback…before Tsunade…

~6 years old~

I was abducted. By the snake like guy. He treated me kindly. Until one day…  
>"Fuyu-chan? Listen to me. Those evil people want to KILL you. I'm going to have to hurt you." Orochimaru whispered bitter-sweet words into my ears.<br>"Oto-san? (dad) Doushite? (Why)" I begged.  
>"I need you. I need a killing machine." He answered simply.<br>"Doushite? Don't you love me too much?" I was grasping at brittle threads, I admit.  
>"No. You are like a doll. You amuse me, for so long. Eventually I want to give you away, or destroy you," He pulled his leerin face to my level, "Guess which one you are?"<br>I shrank back. I had never seen this side of me.  
>He strapped me to a table, inserting a tube into my arm, so I couldn't move. Tears flowed freely, my throat became hoarse. I stopped feeling.<br>Completely…

STOP!

I looked at my arm. There was a swirling presence in it. I broke away from it. No way would I let that happen to me!  
>I broke the tube.<br>I stood up, blood running down my arm, a tiny warrior.  
>I had seen death and destruction.<br>In that tiny glimpse of a presence.  
>I summoned chakra I never knew existed.<br>I ripped apart his body using my strength of mind and my new found medical abilities.  
>Then I ran…<p>

….

…faster…

…he'll catch up…

…wait.  
>Akatsuki.<br>No!

~End of flashback~

I clutched my head in my hands, tears spilling over. I was bleeding heavily, blood seeping into the snow, corrupting the pure white.  
>I had scratched my arm, the place where I would bear a scar for the rest of my life.<br>Where a demon's chakra had touched me.  
>It was a long scar, running the length of my arm. Thick ripples spread out from it. Right now, it blazed a bright red.<p>

One of the Akatsuki members had red eyes.  
>The Kyuubi's eyes.<br>Only demons react to the blood I shed from this scar. The more powerful the demon, the stronger the reaction.  
>My eyes blazed a bright yellow, pupils gone. I looked possessed. In a way, the pain had brought back memories.<p>

Suddenly, I wanted to kill everyone.

Everyone.

"Get her away from them!" Tsunade yelled. The Akatsuki members removed their masks. Sasuke and Naruto. Figures. Naruto was slowly spiralling out of control due to the blood.  
>I stood up, snowflakes falling out of my hair due to the sudden movement.<p>

"Get away from me… before…" I started. Gaara stood in front of me,  
>"Take my hand, grip it tightly… I promise pain will pass you silently." He said, before knocking me out.<p>

Silence.  
>I guess it's kinda scary.<p>

1 day later

I woke up, and rushed to a nearby mirror. It seems like I was back in Suna. Must have been Tsunade's doing. There's no way we could get here this quick without _that _jutsu.  
>I looked in the mirror. My regular warm brown eyes had returned. I breathed a sigh of relief.<br>It had been a long time since that memory has plagued my dreams, let alone my wakeful self.  
>What had I done?<p>

Did I hurt someone?

Like last time?

I put my head in my hands, opening the wound again. Then I remembered what Gaara was.  
>Gaara had entered the room, looking at me. I looked deranged. I guess I was.<p>

For some reason…it had no effect on him?

"Fuyu… please stop this." He commanded gently.  
>"Why? Why when I should have died back then?" I asked, hysteria controlling my words.<br>_Go, Gaara, before I hurt you… _(thoughts are in italic)

"Why should I?" with every word he advanced. I had already healed my wound, but the stench of blood lingered.  
>"I don't deserve this!" I yelled.<br>_Go, Gaara, before I hurt you! Before I say something I don't mean!_

"Really, Gaara, I-" I started.  
>I looked at him, properly.<p>

Tears?

They don't suit him.  
>I leaned forward.<br>"Gaara, I…love…you." I said, brokenly.  
>He looked up at me.<p>

"Don't do this to yourself." He answered.

I laughed at this notion. He frowned.

"Anything for you!" I said, happier than before.

He smiled.

"Guess you won't mind marrying me, then?"

"Well what do you think?" I responded sarcastically.

He took my lips with a passion that made me dizzy with happiness and excitement.

Finally, I have a happy ending!

~The end~


End file.
